How It Started
by Peachy-Author
Summary: This is the story where my T.U.F.F. timeline begins! Chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. It Starts

(A/N: I'm going to let you in on a little something about this story. This particular story is where DudleyXKitty started out. If you wanna find out how it happened, you'll have to read.)

It was a quiet day in the country of Kitaly. Yes, Kitaly, the country Eric bought for him and Kitty to rule. Kitty and Eric got married 3 months ago (A/N: Don't worry, Eric and Kitty won't be together for long. Promise.), and they've been ruling Kitaly ever since they got back from their honeymoon. Say, let's check up on Kitty and see how she's doing.

Kitty was sitting on her throne, looking bored, which is odd for a woman who was looking forward to spending the rest of her life with Eric, ruling a country that was shaped like her head. Well, Kitty was happy during the first month of marriage, but in the middle of the 2nd month, she started to get bored. Apparently, she found out that ruling Kitaly with Eric wasn't all she thought it was cracked up to be.

Kitty found herself missing her life in Petropolis. She missed her twin sister, Katrina, her mom, and her job at T.U.F.F. But most importantly, she missed her partner, Dudley Puppy. And Eric? Eric was pretty busy with things in Kitaly, and he and Kitty didn't see each other very much, which wasn't very good for their marriage. Their marriage wasn't working out, and there's no way they could fix it now.

"How do I tell Eric that I want to go back to Petropolis, and my old life? That I'm not quite happy in this marriage? I was looking forward to this for a long time, and for me to tell him I don't want to be married to him any longer would make him think something is wrong with me." Kitty thought. She didn't know what to do.

That night, when Eric came back, Kitty worked up the courage to tell Eric how she felt.

"There's something I have to tell you." Kitty said.

"I already know what it is. Because we're unable to spend much time together, you're alone and unhappy. I'm also pretty sure that we never really loved each other to begin with. It was our looks that attracted us to each other." Eric said.

"That, and... I'm starting to miss my life in Petropolis." Kitty said.

"We can go back to Petropolis if you wish." Eric said.

"I'd love to go back, but... what happens to our marriage? Even before we got married, we still weren't seeing much of each other." Kitty pointed out.

"You're right. What can we do about that?" Eric asked.

"We're going to have to end our marriage..." Kitty realized. They talked it over and decided to split up.

"But can we still be friends? Just friends and nothing more?" Kitty asked.

"We can do that." Eric assured her.

So their marriage was over. Kitty and Eric returned to Petropolis, and Kitaly was gone.

See, I told you. Kitty and Eric's marriage didn't work out, so now they've split up, but they're still friends. However, we're a step closer to DudleyXKitty. Stay tuned for Chapter 2, and we'll see what happens!


	2. Kitty Returns

(A/N: Here's Chapter 2! Maybe we'll see something about DudleyXKitty in this chapter? I'll start it so you can find out.)

When Kitty and Eric returned to Petropolis, it was late spring in the city. Eric got a place of his own and went back to his old job of delivering water. Kitty, meanwhile, took back her maiden name and decided to move back in with Katrina (who was ecstatic to know that Kitty and Eric were no longer married).

"So you finally realized that what you felt for him wasn't love at all, huh?" Katrina asked.

"Yes. Are you happy now?" Kitty asked.

"Does this answer your question?" Katrina asked, and she was wearing a big grin.

"I guess it does. But just so you know, Eric and I are still friends." Kitty told her.

"That's what you should've been in the first place." Katrina said. Anyway, Katrina helped Kitty get settled back in, and once that was handled, Katrina called Dudley.

Over at Dudley's house, Dudley could hear the phone ringing while he was playing a video game. He paused the game and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Dudley, it's Katrina." Katrina said.

"What's up, Katrina?" Dudley asked.

"Not much. Why don't you come over?" Katrina said.

"Lonely?" Dudley asked.

"I have a surprise for you." Katrina said.

"What is it? Is it a bag of candy?!" Dudley asked.

"Can't tell you. If you want the surprise, you have to come over." Katrina said.

"I'll be right there! Hi-gee-gee!" Dudley yelled as he hung up the phone, turned off the game, and drove to Katrina's apartment.

When he got there, he knocked on the door, and to his surprise, Kitty opened the door.

"Kitty? I must be dreaming..." Dudley said, and he pinched himself.

"OW!" Dudley yelled after pinching himself, but to his surprise, he didn't wake up. He was awake, meaning that Kitty was really standing before him.

"KITTY!" Dudley exclaimed, hugging his partner.

"Dudley!" Kitty exclaimed, hugging him back. As they hugged, Dudley felt a small spark in his heart, and it grew even bigger when he and Kitty pulled apart for a moment to look at each other. Dudley looked at Kitty as though she was the one that got away.

It was at that moment that Dudley remembered that Kitty was a married woman, and he quickly let go of her.

"Why did you stop?" Kitty asked, a little hurt that he ended the hug so abruptly.

"You're married..." Dudley answered.

"You didn't tell him?" Kitty asked Katrina.

"I just thought he should hear it from you." Katrina said.

"Dudley, I'm not married anymore. Eric and I couldn't make it work. We split up, but agreed to remain friends. Also, it was our looks that attracted us to each other." Kitty told him.

"So you're single again?" Dudley asked, making sure as the spark in his heart got bigger.

"Yes." Kitty said.

"YES!" Dudley cheered, but then he realized what he just said, and he said, "I mean... I'm sorry your marriage didn't work out, Kitty."

"It's okay, Dudley. Maybe I wasn't meant to be with Eric." said Kitty.

"You got that right!" Katrina said. They spent the whole afternoon together, but when it was starting to get dark out, Dudley realized that he should get home, but he really didn't wanna leave.

Later that night, Dudley was lying in bed, happy in the knowledge that his partner was back in Petropolis. What he couldn't figure out was why he was so happy to see her again, and why he was happy that she and Eric were divorced.

"Why was I happy about that?" Dudley asked himself. He knew he missed Kitty, but his happy reaction to her divorce couldn't be related to the fact that he missed her.

"I guess I really missed having her around." Dudley figured, and then he fell asleep.

Or maybe Dudley has feelings for his partner? Stay tuned, and we may get our answer in Chapter 3!


	3. Dudley's Realization

(A/N: Dudley seemed to be hinting that he was in love with Kitty, but I don't think he knows it yet. Maybe he'll find out in this chapter! Let's get started and see what happens.)

The next day, Kitty went back to T.U.F.F., and the Chief immediately re-hired her, and she became partners with Dudley and Katrina again.

As time went by, Dudley found it hard to leave Kitty's side for too long, which he found odd, but he was sure that probably had to do with the fact that he'd been missing her, even though Kitty had been back for several months. Dudley also found himself giving Kitty a hug when they saw each other in the morning, and a hug before they left T.U.F.F. for the night.

One night in December, Dudley awoke from a rather strange dream. He dreamed that he and Kitty were on a date. They seemed pretty happy together, and at one point, they leaned in and kissed each other on the lips. That was when Dudley awoke.

He knew something was up with him. Something had been up with him since Kitty returned, and he didn't know what.

"I can't talk to Mom about this, 'cause she really doesn't like Kitty all that much. Maybe Bruce can help me." Dudley said, so he got out of bed and went to his big brother's room.

Bruce was sitting up in bed, playing a game on his Nintendo 3DS when he heard somebody knocking on his door.

"Come in." Bruce called. The door slowly opened, and Dudley walked in. Upon seeing him, Bruce turned off the game and put the 3DS in its charger.

"Bruce, I need to talk to you about something." Dudley said.

"What is it?" Bruce asked, allowing Dudley to sit next to him.

"It's about Kitty." Dudley said.

"Your partner?" Bruce asked.

"Yep." said Dudley.

"What about her?" Bruce asked.

"Well, remember when I told you that she came back after splitting up with her husband?" Dudley asked.

"She's getting married to him again?" Bruce asked.

"No! I mean... no, I don't think so." Dudley said.

"So what is it?" Bruce asked, all ears.

"You see, I was happier than I had ever been to see Kitty when she returned, and when we hugged, I felt this spark." Dudley began.

"A spark?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. Also, I was happy when I heard that she and her husband split up." Dudley explained.

"Well, that's one way to turn a girl off." Bruce muttered.

"But I realized what I said and apologized, telling her I was sorry that things hadn't gone well, but Kitty was okay. She said that maybe she and that guy weren't meant to be." Dudley said.

"You got lucky there." Bruce said.

"Anyway, it's been months since Kitty returned, and I'm finding it hard to leave Kitty's side for too long, and I always give her a hug when I see her in the morning, and before I come home." Dudley said.

"Really now?" Bruce asked.

"That's not all. Before I came in here, I dreamed that I was on a date with Kitty, and we kissed! Why did I dream about that?!" Dudley asked.

"Dudley, I think you've fallen in love with Kitty." Bruce said.

"I WHAT?!" Dudley yelled.

"Dudley, stop yelling! I'm trying to sleep!" Peg yelled from her bedroom.

"Sorry, Mom!" Dudley called out in the direction of his mom's room. Turning back to Bruce, he asked in a quieter voice, "What did you say?"

"Dudley, you've fallen in love with Kitty." Bruce said.

"How could I do that?! She's my partner!" Dudley said.

"Dudley, you work with her every day, and judging by how happy you were to see her when she returned, you've obviously been missing her company more than you thought." Bruce said.

"But I can't be in love with her!" Dudley said.

"Why not?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce, I've been in love before, and what I feel for her is nothing compared to what I felt for my last 3 girlfriends." Dudley said.

"You had a 3rd girlfriend?! I only remember you going out with Becky and Daisy. Who was Bachelorette #3?" Bruce asked.

"Actually, it was the Chameleon disguised as a French poodle named Fifi. What I felt for Fifi... I wanted to marry her." Dudley admitted.

"Ew! You would've married a villain!" Bruce said.

"I know! Good thing I found out before it was too late." Dudley said.

"I'll say. Anyway, you seem to be over these girls. Maybe you were just crushing on them, like I do with girls." Bruce said.

"But how does that make me in love with Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"Well, when Kitty got married and left to go rule what-was-that-country's-name with that guy, you did seem kinda... out of it." Bruce remembered.

"I was?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah. You seemed unhappy more often than not, acting like you lost the best thing that ever happened to you." Bruce said.

"Ohhh..." Dudley said.

"Now look at how happy you've been since she came back, single again. You look happier than you were when you were dating Becky and Daisy." Bruce said.

"You're right." Dudley said. Then he said, "But what if Kitty doesn't love me back?"

"We'll see what happens." Bruce said.

"Should I ask her?" Dudley asked.

"Not right away. It's best you wait a little while before telling her, in case she hasn't shown any signs of liking you back yet." Bruce said.

"Kitty always looks happy to see me, and she always returns the hugs." Dudley said.

"Okay, but maybe she doesn't know that you're doing this out of love." Bruce said.

"Maybe I can ask her if she'd like to attend the annual T.U.F.F. Christmas party with me." Dudley said.

"All right. You can try that." Bruce said. Then Dudley went back to bed, and Bruce turned out the lights and went to sleep himself.

So Bruce had to help Dudley figure it out, and wouldn't you know it, Dudley IS in love with Kitty! But we don't know about Kitty. Knowing Kitty, it may take time for her feelings to show. Stay tuned for Chapter 4!


	4. Asking Kitty

(A/N: In that last chapter, Dudley was thinking of asking Kitty to go to the T.U.F.F. Christmas party with him. Will she accept when he asks her in this chapter? Her answer is... somewhere in this chapter, so get reading!)

The next day at T.U.F.F., during their break, Dudley decided to ask Kitty if she'd go to the party with him, but he found that he was incredibly nervous about the whole matter.

"Why am I so nervous? This is Kitty I'm asking, not some girl I don't know all that well, and it's not like I'm asking her to marry me. Come on, Dudley, you can do it! Just ask her!" Dudley thought, working up the courage to ask Kitty to the party.

"Kitty...?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, Dudley?" Kitty asked, looking at her partner with a small smile.

"W-would you... l-like to go to the... T.U.F.F. Christmas... p-party with... m-me?" Dudley asked, obviously nervous that she would say no.

"Of course I would." Kitty replied.

"You will?" Dudley asked.

"Yes." Kitty replied.

Dudley was so relieved, he almost blacked out.

Kitty left the break room then, but Katrina (who was about to enter the room when Dudley asked Kitty to the party) went over to Dudley.

"You know, Dudley, I've noticed that you and my sister seem pretty close lately." Katrina said.

"I know, and I found out why last night." Dudley replied.

"Why?" Katrina asked.

"I'm in love with her." Dudley told her.

"(gasp) Really?!" Katrina asked. Dudley nervously nodded his head.

"This is the best news of the century! I was hoping you and Kitty would get together, and now that you love her... Now all Kitty has to do is return your feelings, and all my dreams will have come true!" Katrina said.

"You approve?" Dudley asked, very surprised.

"I've always thought you and my sister were meant to be." Katrina told him.

"Let's just hope she likes me back when we attend the T.U.F.F. Christmas party. I hope she doesn't change her mind and decide she doesn't want to go." Dudley said.

"Dudley, I don't think Kitty would change her mind. I've noticed that even if she's in no fit state to go to work, she still wants to go so she can see you." Katrina told him.

"But the Chief always finds out that she's sick and sends her home." Dudley said.

"Yeah, but before she leaves, I always hear her muttering that it was worth it. She likes you, and she'll go with you." Katrina said.

"You really mean that?" Dudley asked.

"Would I ever lie to you about something like this?" Katrina asked.

"I didn't think you would." Dudley said.

But this story isn't over yet. We've got one more chapter to go! Stay tuned!


	5. The Siblings Know

(A/N: Here's the final chapter! Let's see how this goes!)

When Dudley got home from work that day, he yelled, "BRUCE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Dudley, stop yelling in the house!" Peg shouted from another room.

"What is it?!" Bruce asked, hurrying to Dudley's side.

"I asked Kitty if she'd like to attend the T.U.F.F. Christmas Party with me." Dudley replied.

"You did?! What did she say?" Bruce asked.

"She accepted!" Dudley said.

"Awesome!" Bruce said.

"But the only thing that could prevent her from attending the party is sickness, but a little bird told me that she'd try to attend, even if she's in no fit state to go out." Dudley told him.

"Yeah, that could be a problem." Bruce said.

"But if she is sick, I won't go to the party. I'll nurse her back to health. Then maybe she really would fall in love with me." Dudley said.

"She might already be in love with you." Bruce said. That really got Dudley's attention, and he said, "How would you know?!"

"Dudley, you heard that she would attend even if she's in no fit state to. That right there is a big hint!" Bruce said.

"You're right. But I don't know if she loves me yet." Dudley said.

"There's only one way to find out, and the date of the party will give you your answer." Bruce said.

 **Meanwhile, at the Katswell's apartment...**

"So Kitty, are you looking forward to attending the annual T.U.F.F. Christmas Party with Dudley?" Katrina asked.

"Yes." Kitty replied.

"It's sweet that you're going with him. Then again, I shouldn't be too surprised that you agreed to go with him." Katrina said.

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty, I've noticed that you and Dudley have been pretty close since you returned to Petropolis." Katrina said.

"I missed him while I was away." Kitty said.

"So you say. I think you were missing him more than you want to admit." Katrina said.

"Katrina, I missed a lot of things while I was away, and Dudley just happened to be one of them." Kitty said.

"Okay, but what about the hugs you and Dudley share before and after work?" Katrina said.

Kitty thought for a moment before saying, "They're just friendly hugs."

"I don't know, Kitty. There were times when you were too sick to go to work, but you refused to stay at home to get better." Katrina said.

"I wasn't going to let sickness keep me from work." Kitty said.

"I don't know. Every time the Chief sends you home after you see Dudley come in, I know you don't want anyone to hear you say it, but I heard it." Katrina said.

"What was I saying?" Kitty asked.

"'Worth it'." Katrina said.

"I never said that!" Kitty said.

"Yes, you did. That sentence alone proved that after you returned, you started to fall for Dudley!" Katrina said.

"I'm not falling in love with our partner!" Kitty said.

"Are you sure about that?" Katrina asked.

Kitty thought about her sister's words for a long time, and then she realized that Katrina was right. She was falling for Dudley! Now Kitty wasn't sure if she wanted to attend, just so she could prove to her Katrina that she wasn't falling for Dudley.

To be continued...

I'm afraid the story ends here, but we'll see what happens in the next story!


End file.
